


MILAGROS MAGICOS

by Mary_Yaoi2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adopción, Auror Harry Potter, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Gay Draco Malfoy, Good Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27047281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Yaoi2/pseuds/Mary_Yaoi2
Summary: Harry y Draco se casaron y después de varios intentos de querer adoptar puede que tengan dos milagros uno en el orfanato y otro en el Londres Muggle
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 15





	MILAGROS MAGICOS

**Author's Note:**

> HOLA, ES UNA PEQUEÑA HISTORIA DRARRY, ESPERO LES GUSTE :)

-DRACO APRESÚRATE OH LLEGAREMOS TARDE- gritaba Harry mientras revisaba su cabello

Draco lo miraba con una mueca de impaciencia -ya voy- decía un poco apresurado y con una mueca de desagrado en su rostro -por favor, ¿puedes repetirme a que vamos a la casa de los Weasley?-dijo con tono de irritación

Harry tomo su rostro tiernamente -ya te dije acaba de nacer la hija de Ron y quiere que vayamos a conocerla- decía con una sonrisa para después besar a Draco

Draco giro los ojos con desagrado-¿vayamos?, enserio, eso me huele a manada, de hecho solo te hablaron a ti... no a mí-dijo fastidiado

Harry rio por las palabras de su marido-por favor Draco, no digas eso te aman-dijo Harry con una sonrisa

-Claro que no, me odian, cuando se enteraron de que te casaste con un Malfoy y más con un hombre, no me quieren... hubieran preferido que te casaras con su pequeña Ginny-dijo con enojo

Harry decidió no escucharlo pero muy adentro de Harry sabía que era cierto, se acercaron a la chimenea y ambos colocaron los polvos Flu en la chimenea y en un dos por tres ya estaban afuera de la casa de los Weasley, Draco se acomodó su traje y lo único que le parecía hermoso de todo eso era la hermosa noche junto con la luna llena que iluminaba todo el magnífico paisaje además de que el cielo estaba lleno de estrellas

Harry tocó el timbre, tardaron un momento en abrir pero vieron que era George con su clásica sonrisa –Harry hola-dijo abrazando a su amigo pero cuando paso Draco lo vio con un poco de fastidio –Draco- dijo seriamente 

Draco lo miro seriamente, quiso no contesto pero por Harry solo le sonrió -George-dijo para después pasar, George cerró la puerta y grito -¡¿MIREN QUIEN LLEGO?!- mientras jalaba a Harry con entusiasmo

Todos aplaudieron y silbaron pero al ver a Draco, algunos hicieron muecas de desagrado, en eso Ron se acercó a la pareja–Harry, quiero presentarte a Rose Weasley- Granger- dijo con una voz orgullosa y potente

La pareja se acercó y pudieron ver una pequeña bola de grasa con cabello pelirrojo y una que otras pecas en su pequeño rostro

Draco al verla sintió una pequeña chispa pero siempre trataba de extinguirla... y eso era porque él al ser hombre no podía darle un heredero a Potter y lo que más le dolía fue cuando lo volteo a ver y noto que en su rostro tenía un gran brillo, sus ojos reflejaban felicidad y esperanza algo que yo no podía darle

-esta hermosa, me alegro- comento Draco hacia la pareja que sostenía a la bebé

-Estás loco Draco no es hermosa... es PRECIOSA- grito Harry por todo el lugar mientras la cargaba y la llenaba de besos

Draco le dolía ver esos escenarios porque siempre quiso darle esa felicidad a su esposo cosa que no podía, con paso melancólico entro a la cocina de la señora Weasley donde esta estaba preparando algunas cosas

A pesar de todas esas personas que estaban afuera ella siempre lo trato como uno más –Hola Draco, como te ha tratado esta bella noche- dijo mostrándole una hermosa sonrisa

Draco le mostró una pequeña sonrisa –bien, gracias señora- dijo tomando un vaso de agua

-me alegra que hallas venido sé que no es muy cómodo pero piensa que es tu familia- dijo mientras le sobaba su mejilla

Draco le regreso una sonrisa pero sabía que lo que decía no era cierto, nunca supo que era tener una familia así que tal vez ellos no lo tratarían como cual, con cansancio trato de ver que hacia su esposo, regreso a la sala

Al salir todos lo veía hasta que en eso, escucho el grito de la cuñada de Ron –Y PARA CUANDO EL PRIMO PARA ROSE- Draco le mando una mirada de enojo que si fuera un hechizo ella ya estaría muerta

-¿Dónde está Harry?-dijo Draco con fastidio

-Está afuera- dijo Bill como si nada

Draco soltó un suspiro y fue al encuentro de Harry, este estaba viendo la luna afuera de la casa con un rostro melancólico y al verse una sonrisa se formó en su rostro -Draco-dijo mientras hacia una señal para que se acercara, cuando estuvo apretaba las mejillas de Draco

-¿Qué?-pregunto Draco haciendo un puchero en su rostro

-tengamos un bebé- dijo como si nada Harry mientras le daba una sonrisa

-¿Qué?-dijo Draco asombrado

-sí, Draco adoptemos-dijo con una sonrisa

Draco estaba sin palabras viendo esos hermosos ojos de color verdes que relucían con esa hermosa luna que se asomaba –Harry yo... yo no sé-dijo indeciso – ¿Qué pasa si soy como mi padre?-dijo con temor

Harry acaricio la mejilla de Draco –no lo serás, serás excelente-dijo mientras besaba las mejillas de Draco

-Está bien-dijo Draco con una sonrisa que solo era para Harry

.

.

Draco miraba molesto y enojado a su esposo que ya eran las 9:30 am y todavía no se atrevía a poner un pie fuera de su cama

-POTTER, MALDITA SEA, YA ES HORA-dijo moviéndolo de su cama

Harry bostezo fuerte y se sobo un ojo –tranquilo Draco, hoy entro tarde-dijo como si nada

-Pues yo tengo que irme temprano, tengo cosas importantes que hacer-dijo seriamente

Harry lo miro y se levantó de la cama – ¿y que son esas cosas importantes?-dijo seriamente

Draco lo miro serio y viéndolo fijamente –ah no lo sé, tal vez tengo que hacer los trámites para la adopción... PORQUE ME LO DEJASTE TODO A MÍ -dijo con un tono enojado digno de un Malfoy

-No te eh dejado solo-dijo Harry rascándose la cabeza

-No, claro que no, solo me firmaste unos papeles y después te has desaparecido para solo verte algunos días-dijo con desesperación –sabes ya no quiero saber nada, me voy-dijo Draco agarrando su bolsa y se va

Después de un largo viaje, Draco estaba enfrente de uno de sus retos más grandes, uno de los más aterradores, Draco miraba el enorme edifico con gran temor pues temía que todo lo que lucho no hubiera valido la pena, entro y espero en las oficinas mágicas de adopción, sabía de antemano que aún había pequeños niños que habían quedado huérfanos después de la segunda guerra mágica y ahora solo esperaban un hogar

Draco miraba toda la pequeña oficina con detenimiento pues aún estaba nervioso y en su mente pasaban muchas preguntas, ¿Qué pasaba si no aceptan su solicitud? Entonces se sobo el antebrazo derecho mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban ¿Qué sucede si lo rechazan porque fue seguidor de Lord Voldemort?-

Esas y más preguntas rondaban en su cabeza y eso no ayudaba demasiado porque pensaba que en cualquier momento le dolería la cabeza

Durante casi un año han tratado de luchar para conseguir una pequeña oportunidad de tener entre sus brazos un pequeño oh pequeña, pero en eso Draco se enojó de sus propias palabras [No, yo solo he peleado por esa oportunidad] pensó con enojo, pero Harry fue el de la idea pero aun así no ha movido ni un solo dedo, solo para alguna que otra firma

-Señor Draco Malfoy, lo mandan llamar-dijo la joven secretaria

Draco se levantó y soltó un suspiro para poder relajarse y entro

Vio un hombre mayor sentado en ese lugar y lo miraba como si le estuviera analizando el alma y por todos los grandes brujos de todos los tiempos pidió suerte

.

.

Draco salió de esa oficina pálido y sudando, aun no podía creer nada de lo que había sucedido hay adentro y podía jurar que ese pedazo de papel que sentía entre sus manos era una mentira que todo era vil ilusión, pero al ver los papeles que decían que eran los papeles de adopción, que les daban el visto bueno y ahora podían adoptar cualquier pequeño que quisieran pero... ¿ahora estaba la posibilidad de arrepentirse?

NO CLARO QUE NO

Su mirada estaba perdida entre lo más lejano y caminaba por inercia sin saber qué hacer, oh donde ir... pero una enorme sonrisa apareció y supo que era su día de suerte y no podía ocultarlo

Llego a donde estaban todos los pequeños corriendo y jugando alegremente, era un paraíso, era lo que siempre soñó

Draco miraba a todos los niños cuando en eso vio a lo lejos a un pequeño de cabello café tan fuerte como el tronco de un árbol, estaba de espaldas eh iba sobre una escoba, de mentira claro esta

Se acercó y vio que estaba jugando con su imaginación –en eso encuentra la Snitch dorada y todos lo alaban sin parar-dijo mientras alzaba sus manitas y saltaba con emoción

-Hola-dijo Draco mientras sonreía

En eso el niño lo miro fijamente, se podía ver el temblor en sus piernas y su piel queda pálida cual nieve, Draco se sorprendió cuando vio que el pequeño tenía una pequeña cicatriz en su mejilla derecha y tenía unos hermosos eh himnotizantes ojos azules

En eso se fue corriendo sin parar tras una cuidadora, la mujer miro al niño y a Draco –lo lamento es un poco tímido-dijo con ternura –Vamos Lion, el señor te habla-

El niño la miro fijamente y después miro a Draco –Hola- dijo con una sonrisa y lo saludaba de lejos mientras miraba sus pequeñas manitas

Draco no sabía del porque ese niño le llamo la atención desde el primer instante, tal vez porque se parecía bastante a Harry –escuche que te gusta el quidditch- dijo astutamente viendo como el pequeño se asomaba mejor –entonces creo que te gustara el regalo que traigo-dijo mientras sacaba una pequeña escala de la Snitch dorada que se ocupaba profesionalmente

Vio un gran brillo en los ojos del pequeño mientras se acercaba tímidamente –Wow- dijo viéndola fijamente

-si te gusta es tuya-dijo sin más

El pequeño lo miro sorprendido y con una enorme sonrisa salto de alegría –enserio, GRACIAS, MUCHAS GRACIAS-dijo saltando y abrazando el pequeño regalo

El pequeño se fue corriendo feliz, la cuidadora vio a Draco –Tengo que decir que estoy impresionada... Lion es muy tímido, no se acerca con facilidad a las personas-dijo mirando a Draco

Este tenía una gran sonrisa –Creo que ya elegí al pequeño-dijo aun viendo al pequeño correr con la Snitch mientras reía y lo veía emocionado

.

.

Draco entro a la casa, estaba exhausto y cansado, Lion cuando entraba en confianza era una máquina que arrasaba con todo, cuando entro y dejo sus llaves noto que algunas luces estaban prendidas eso significaba que su esposo había llegado –HARRY AMOR, TENGO NOTICIAS-dijo dejando su saco en la entrada

Pero en eso la sonrisa que lo adornaba desapareció cuando lo vio ponerse un traje elegante y se peinaba -¿Qué haces?, ¿A dónde vas?-dijo con tristeza en su hablar pero también usaba ese tono enojado, harto de todo lo miró con el ceño fruncido–déjame adivinar ahora tendrás una junta con un auror importante-dijo tratando irritado

Harry volteo enojado –si y es muy importante es con unos compañeros-dijo como si nada mientras se acomodaba su corbata

-Claro "compañeros", seguro que entre ellos no está, no se... Ginny Weasley-dijo remarcando el nombre enojado

Harry gruño enojado por los celos de Draco –y si estuviera ¿Qué?-dijo sin pensar

Draco lo miro sin palabras -¿Qué?, pues pasaría que YO SOY TU ESPOSO-dijo enojado mirándolo con furia –además se nota que estas ciego Potter porque parece que no te das cuenta que ella te ama, te come con la mirada- grito enfadado

-Claro que no, sería algo horrendo la veo como una hermana-dijo Harry como si fuera obvio –además ella ya está comprometida-dijo como si nada

-Pues no te creo-dijo enojado –sabes que, no quiero hacer corajes contigo, así que vete con tus "compañeros"-dijo mientras iba a su cuarto

Harry miraba a Draco, quería ir tras él explicarle todo pero... quería que fuera una sorpresa

.

.

Ya había pasado algunas semanas desde esa pelea Draco trataba de estar más tiempo en el orfanato para poder familiarizarse lo más posible con Lion, veía al pequeño jugar con la Snitch que le dio y le alegraba que pudiera disfrutarla

-Una pregunta-dijo el pequeño mirando fijamente a Draco

Draco lo miro y quedo a su altura –dime-dijo viéndolo fijamente

-¿Usted, me adoptara?-dijo tiernamente mientras mostraba esos hermosos ojos azules llenos de brillo y curiosidad de saber la respuesta

Draco se sorprendió ante aquella pregunta aunque no le molestaba -¿A ti te gustaría que te adoptáramos?-dijo mirando esos pequeños ojos azules que ante su voz se iluminaron

Lion jugo tímido con sus pequeñas manos y miro los ojos grises de Draco, el pequeño asintió varias veces con su cabeza y un sonrojo apareció mientras una tímida y traviesa risa salió de sus labios 

Draco estaba sorprendido y algunas lagrimas bajaron, se incoo para verlo a los ojos -Hablas enserio, ¿enserio quieres que te adoptemos?-dijo con una gran sonrisa 

Lion lo vio y con su tierna voz -Si, me encantaría-dijo mirándolo con un brillo especial en sus ojos 

Draco rio encantado–claro que si-dijo mientras cargaba al pequeño y ambos se abrazaron 

Lion rio junto con Draco emocionado de que su sueño se volviera realidad

.

.

Draco iba corriendo a su casa para poder darle la buena noticia a su esposo y que pudiera conocer al pequeño cuanto antes, quería que lo viera que le dijera con sus propias palabras que era el correcto, escuchar la risa de ambos para que pudieran tomarlos de las manos

Pero se encontró que estaba mirándose al espejo mientras se acomodaba un traje

-¿Qué haces?-dijo mientras miraba a su esposo recoger su maletín

\- tengo que salir-dijo con prisa –podrías pasar por mis trajes a la tintorería por una tienda Muggle-dijo mientras guardaba algunos papeles y revisaba otros

-¿Qué?-dijo seriamente –Acabo de llegar, tú andabas por esos lugares ¿Por qué no fuiste tú?-dijo enojado-

Harry lo miro y beso sus labios –por favor, estuve ocupado y no pude pasar además es importante-dijo sin tomar mucha importancia

Draco solo miraba a su esposo ir de un lugar a otro –Sabes te quería dar una ENORME sorpresa pero no la mereces y solo quería que supieras esto-dijo aventándole el papel

Harry confundido leyó el papel y sus se abrieron con emoción – ¿es enserio?-dijo con una enorme sonrisa

-Oh ni sonrías Potter porque ese pequeño será mío, no tuyo, tu no ayudaste en nada... EN NADA-grito para después salir azotando la puerta

.

.

Draco murmuraba mientras caminaba por la calle enojado – Maldito Potter- dijo Draco mientras seguía murmurando - Draco esto, Draco lo otro, puede ser el mago más poderoso y el que venció al señor tenebroso pero si lo conocieran no sería tan grandioso, no sabe hacer nada por sí mismo-refunfuñaba Draco enojado mientras traía en sus manos los trajes de Harry

Draco en ese momento vio un charco, en su mente pasaban muchos escenarios, desde tirarles los trajes al lodo, hasta pasar sobre ellos y arrugarlos todos... pero hasta él mismo sabía que tenía límites

Draco estaba enojado con Harry siempre pasaba los mismo "Draco tengo una junta", "Draco llegare tarde", "Draco cenare afuera" ya se había cansado, amaba a Harry con todo su pequeño y frio corazón de Slytherin pero parecía que Potter... ya no

Draco a pesar de lo que decía, amaba pasar por todo el mundo muggle pues lo relajaba y además tenía que admitir que el Londres Muggle podía verse la luna hermosa y además las luces de los grandes edificios se veían espectacular pero ahora su mente quería vagar por otros lugares

-Estúpido Potter, trato de estar para ti pero tu simplemente parece que cada día me olvidas más-dijo con tristeza

Se pasó por todas esas calles muggles que tenían luces y colores relucientes pero en eso le llamo la atención una mujer que cuando avanzaba miraba para todos lados, esa señora venía bien tapada con un saco largo y unos lentes obscuros, era muy difícil reconocerla

Entro en un callejón de una calle obscura, escucho sollozos y vio que dejo una canasta pequeña y una vez que dejo en el piso la canasta, llorando se fue tele transportándose

Draco estaba asombrado pues nunca se imaginó que hubiera otros magos que dejarían a sus pequeños hijos en este mundo, Draco miro por ambos lados viendo de que nadie viniera, era curioso no podía evitarlo así que se acercó para ver que había en esa canasta y lo que vio lo dejo sin habla

En esa pequeña canasta, había una pequeña bebé de tal vez 2 meses, parecía un pequeño ángel, no se había dado cuenta que su mamá se había ido, estaba completamente dormida, tenía unos cuantos cabellos rubios que brillaban y su piel era tan blanca y fina –Eres un ángel-dijo con ternura

En eso el cielo le advirtió de la posible tormenta que se aproximaba pues en el cielo apareció un trueno que ilumino todo y ante tan sonido la pequeña hizo un pequeño puchero amenazando con llorar

Y con ternura Draco le hablo –tranquila, no pienso dejarte- decía con ternura viendo las facciones de la pequeña –realmente lamento, que te hayan dejado aquí- dijo mientras cargo a la pequeña y la protegió en su pecho al hacer eso la bebé se lo agradeció con una tierna sonrisa para después seguir concentrada en dormir

-¿Creo que ya es hora de volver?-dijo viéndola con cariño y ternura mientras acariciaba sus pequeñas mejillas

.

.

Harry paseaba por su departamento con desesperación esperando a Draco y es que Draco era de armas tomar

Su amenaza no era para el aire, él si las cumplía y tenía miedo de que no volviera y es que, quería darle una sorpresa

Ayudo a escondidas con el trámite de adopción pues con algunos contactos lograron enviar referencias de la pareja y logro que los trámites fueran más rápidos de lo normal, pero además Draco y él se casaron solo para el registro mágico pero querían que se casaran de la forma más formal posible

Y estaba organizando todo lo de la boda ya solo faltaba que Harry le dijera Draco, nunca quiso descuidar a Draco pero no quería que sospechara nada

En eso escucho la puerta abrirse

Al asomarse vio a Draco entrar todo empapado pero estaba protegiendo algo, traía un pequeño bulto bien cubierto y parecía seco, Draco al verlo lo miro seriamente y lo ignoro mientras iba a su cuarto

Harry solo veía a su pareja subir tan elegantemente como siempre pero aun no comprendía que era eso que traía en brazos, lo siguió lentamente mientras miraba hacia el suelo parecía un perro tras su dueño que se arrepentía de morder sus zapatos favoritos

-Draco, perdóname-dijo con tristeza

En eso Draco lo miro con el ceño fruncido –NO TE CREO, PORQUE MEJOR NO TE VAS CON ESOS ESTUPIDOS AURORES-dijo mientras le cerraba la puerta en la cara, Harry sabía que se lo merecía, se sobo su nariz mientras miraba la puerta

-por dios Harry, pudiste derrotar casi todo un ejército y vencer a un villano temible y ahora le tienes miedo a tu esposo-se dijo a si mismo mientras buscaba en su saco esa caja de terciopelo –bien, tú puede-dijo

Con manos temblorosas, abrió con cuidado la puerta, sin hacer ruido, escucho palabras dulces de su esposo -Bienvenida a casa, ahora ya estas calientita-dijo alegremente

Harry estaba confundido, con quien hablaba, veía que iba de un lado para él otro y vio que sacaba varias cosas de una caja y escucho balbuceos, entro lentamente y vio que Draco trataba de hacer algo

-Por favor déjate cambiar los pañales-dijo riendo

Harry se puso a un lado de Draco y vio encantado esa escena

Era Draco cambiando a una pequeña bebé de largas pestañas color amarillo claro, unos hermosos y grandes ojos color miel, piel clara con unas cuantas pecas en sus mejillas se entretenía abriendo y cerrando sus manitas

Draco lo trataba de ignorar mientras con habilidad y rapidez le pasaba las toallitas húmedas y el talco para después colocar el pañal y una vez limpiecita le hizo cosquillas en su pequeña pancita 

-Draco-dijo Harry mirando con tristeza a su pareja

-Estoy ocupado Potter-dijo mientras buscaba algunas cobijas y ropita

Harry solo miraba a su esposo ir de un lado para otro, sin importarle lo demás solo la nena –Draco mírame-dijo triste

Draco soltó un suspiro, se sentó enfrente de Harry –Bien, dime lo que tengas que decirme pero rápido-dijo mientras lo miraba seria y fríamente con esos ojos grises como el hielo

Harry tomo aire y se incoo frente a él –Perdóname, nunca quise herirte, te amo y eso lo sabes-dijo mientras un nudo en su garganta se formaba –Yo estaba ocupado arreglando algo solo falta una cosa-dijo

Draco giro lo ojos –pretextos Potter, si solo quieres que caigas en tus chanta...-pero no acabo ya que lo que tenía enfrente lo dejo boquiabierto

Era un hermoso y radiante anillo de bodas con una esmeralda en medio y es de oro blanco -¿Qué es esto?-dijo sorprendido

Harry paso saliva –Yo estuve planeando y viendo muchas formas de organizar nuestra boda, quería algo especial y siempre me dijiste que querías algo grande y lujoso... digno de un Malfoy y lo estoy tratando de cumplir-dijo mirándolo a los ojos

Draco estaba sin palabras y algunas lágrimas caían –si hacías eso, porque me ignorabas oh me tratabas tan frío-dijo triste mientras se limpiaba sus lágrimas -Sabes perfectamente que eso no me importaba, solo me importaba que fueras mi esposo-dijo Draco mientras apretaba las mejillas de Harry

Harry hizo lo mismo y le dio un tierno beso en la frente a Draco –Entonces... me perdonas-dijo con tristeza

Draco lo miro fijamente –Claro, pero quiero que mañana a primera hora vayas a ver a Lion, es un niño encantador, es tu copia pero con las actitudes de un Slytherin-dijo divertido, mirando el rostro intrigado de su esposo

Harry asintió contento –Pero si quieres al pequeño y a la nena ¿crees que nos den a dos pequeños?-dijo Harry intrigado

Draco alzo sus hombros –no sé, pero yo haré lo que sea para tener a ambos-dijo decidido mientras cargaba a la pequeña que lo veía entretenida, La pareja decidida había aceptado su destino, no importaba lo que hiciera pero serian una familia de una uh otra formas...Esa noche aprendieron a cómo cambiar y bañar un bebé 

.

.

Harry estaba más que nervioso, sabía que Draco conocía mejor que nadie al pequeño que estaba al otro lado de la puerta y sabía que ver al gran héroe del mundo mágico sería lo mejor que le pudiera pasar

Pero conocía a Harry, sabía que él en su mente estaría preguntándose, ¿Sera el mejor padre para él?... Draco apostaría su varita y todo su poder a que así sería –Vamos, te está esperando-dijo Draco con una sonrisa

Harry inhalo y exhalo aire fuertemente mientras aun su mente trabajaba y miles de escenarios se formaban en su cabeza mientras el sudor bajaba por este –Bien, es hora-dijo mientras iba directo a la puerta

Harry miro a Draco y este lo animaba con su sonrisa, Harry trago saliva y soltó aire fue en ese momento que abrió la puerta con fuerza, se podía ver tal y como Draco le había dicho, un hermoso jardín con varios niños

Trato de pasar desapercibido, solo quería centrarse en uno y fue directo, hacia el pequeño que traía en sus pequeñas manos la Snitch que Draco con mucho gusto le había obsequiado y las movía nerviosamente mirando para todos lados

Ambos se vieron, ojos azules y verdes se encontraron, el pequeño se paró, avanzando lentamente sin perder de vista al adulto que tenía enfrente, una vez frente a frente, Harry no sabía que hacer... no sabía si sonreír, no sabía si abrazarlo... oh hablarle dulcemente

-Hola-dijo Harry mirándolo fijamente aunque traía una dulce sonrisa

El pequeño lo miro fue cuando le dio la más dulce de las sonrisas-Usted... es Harry-pregunto esperanzado

Harry asintió y fue cuando sintió el pequeño abrazo del pequeño, Harry nunca tuvo una familia, una familia de verdad, toda su vida siempre se preguntó si llegaría a tenerla... al principio con Draco, después con los hijos

Pero una vez al ver al pequeño sabía que era el correcto, ambos traían lágrimas en sus ojos pero sabían que era de alegría –Sabia que ambos se llevarían bien-

Ambos voltearon sorprendidos y enfrente de ellos estaba Draco cargando a la pequeña que unos días atrás habían logrado adoptar... ahora solo faltaba el pequeño que desde el principio se robó su corazón

En eso Lion los vio –Entonces ¿Si me aceptan?-dijo mirándolos fijamente a ambos, mientras sus ojos se volvían a llenar de lagrimas

Harry se incoo-Desde que supe tu nombre... sabía que necesitabas ser un Potter-dijo sonriendo

Lion llorando abrazo a ambos, porque al fin podría volver a tener una familia

.

.

.

Los meses pasaron ya todo podía decirse que era paz, al fin los dos tenían los que tanto anhelaban,

UNA FAMILIA

Draco estaba felizmente abrazando a Harry, al fin era su baile de bodas, era lo que ambos más deseaban y esperaban desde hace mucho tiempo, pero lo que más esperaban era ver su boda llena de toda su familia

Draco podía ver a Luna que estaba sentada con un portabebés en donde tenía a la pequeña un poco adormilada y Ginny estaba a su lado con Lion que veía feliz a sus padres con ese hermoso traje tan elegante

Harry podía ver a Hermione abrazada de Ron con una gran sonrisa y Ron con la pequeña Rose en sus brazos 

Ambos estaban de acuerdo en algo... esto parecía un sueño que ambos tenían miedo despertar y volver a esa cama fría y solitaria en sus respectivos cuartos de Hogwarts

Harry miro esos hermosos ojos grises de Draco que tenían un hermoso brillo que eso significaba su felicidad –Draco... sé que todo esto parece un sueño pero al ver tus ojos sé que no es así, porque nadie ni nada podría darme esa paz al ver tus ojos-dijo tiernamente en voz baja al oído de Draco causando un sonrojo en este

En ese momento Draco paro y agarro las mejillas de Harry con sus guantes blancos y sostuvo su rostro como si fuera la figura de cristal más frágil del mundo y lo beso con ese cariño que solo él podía darle

Una vez que rompieron el beso todo el lugar se inundó de aplausos y ovaciones a la feliz pareja todos estaban felices y esperaban serlo mucho tiempo más

.

.

.

.

Tal y como Draco y Harry pensaron y planearon, estaban felizmente casados y con una gran familia, de eso no lo negaban

Lion creció siendo un muchacho grande, fuerte, leal y feliz de eso no lo negaban, al final las predicciones de Draco eran correctas, Lion a pesar de tener características de Harry tendría algo de él y eso sería entrar a Slytherin

Lion creció para convertirse en un excelente líder de la casa de Slytherin al igual que un maestro de Pociones aunque para ser un Slytherin tenía esa actitud traviesa de un Potter

De la pequeña Lilith era una pequeña prodigio pues para tener la apariencia de un Slytherin y un digno sucesor de esa casa, gano más lo Gryffindor y era comprensible pues era igual a Harry

Lilith creció siendo una mujer hermosa y de inteligencia inigualable digna de una gran medimaga y aurora de defensa contra las artes obscuras, pero aún tenía esa mirada llena de seriedad de un Malfoy 

Si Draco oh Harry les preguntaran si tuvieran pasar por lo mismo ¿Lo harían?, ellos no lo dudarían ni un segundo porque su amor fue ese milagro que esperaron toda su vida

**Author's Note:**

> MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER, ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO   
> Y CUALQUIER COMENTARIO, SUGERENCIA U OPINIÓN SERA BIEN RECIBIDA


End file.
